Taking Back The Crown
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Sting avait juste souri – pas le même sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils se battaient ensemble – un sourire carnassier qui voulait dire que ce qui c'était passé il y a un an n'était pas une fin, mais un commencement. Le commencement des Dragons Jumeaux.


Hello cher fandom de FT, ça fait bien bien longtemps, et c'est peut être bien la dernière fois que je poste ici d'ailleurs, puisque je ne lis plus les scans. Ceci dit mon amour inconditionnel pour Rogue Cheney, le Rogue/Yukino et tout ce qui s'y rapporte est intact, donc qui sait ? 8)

Cet OS a déjà été posté dans un recueil (si je me souviens bien pour l'anniversaire du forum Fairies Fans) mais je ne l'avais jamais posté sur mon profil, et puisque j'en suis plutôt fière j'ai décidé de le poster. Voilà voilà, à la prochaine :)))

Les filles de la SPPS, je vous aime et ça a été génial d'écrire toutes ces fanfics avec vous et de discuter de FT toute la nuit pendant aussi longtemps !

 **Bymeha** je t'aime comme au premier jour, jusqu'à la pizzeria, padre rodriguez 8)) **Melody05** toujours mon clone à vie, vive le rinharu et à mort le makoharu.

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

A l'intérieur de la guilde, la fête bat son plein. Des rires gras retentissent, des armes s'entrechoquent sous les tables, des verres tintent – il y a trop de bruit.

 _Il grimace. On peut les entendre à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Quel intérêt d'avoir choisi une forêt isolée pour protéger le quartier général d'une guilde noire, si c'est pour faire profiter la moitié du pays de leur soirée ?_

 _ **Trois.**_

Dans la grande salle, personne n'entend la première sentinelle s'évanouir, puisqu'aucun son ne peut sortir de sa gorge privée d'oxygène. Le nuage d'ombre qui vient de serrer son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il perdre connaissance reprend rapidement sa place au creux de la paume d'un homme que l'ombre dissimule.

Les mages braillent, s'apostrophent, ricanent.

 _Il leur tarde de les réduire au silence._

 _ **Deux.**_

Sur trône surélevé, au fond de la grande salle, le maître de la guilde caresse un chat au poil violet. Une lueur jaune sale émane de la bestiole et entoure son maître comme un nuage nauséabond. La source de l'énergie magique de la guilde. En observant bien, chaque mage à un chat violet tatoué sur le corps. Sur l'épaule, dans le dos, sur le poignet.

 _Il sourit en observant la scène, découvrant des canines trop longues. N'importe quel mage pourrait l'apercevoir par la fenêtre où se tenait il y a quelques instants la dernière sentinelle encore debout. Celle ci gît sur le sol, le bras cassé, une énorme bosse sur la tête- hors d'état de nuire pour un bon moment. Mais il ne s'inquiète pas – ils sont installés trop confortablement pour se soucier de leur sécurité. Une guilde si puissante, si bien cachée et si bien protégée ne court aucun risque._

 _\- Crétins._

 _ **Un.**_

A l'intérieur, une bouteille s'écrase au sol dans un mouvement maladroit d'une serveuse. Le temps semble ralentir et s'étirer un court instant. Et le verre éclate en fragments tranchants sur le sol de pierre, le liquide carmin gicle et se répand entre les fissures du sol.

C'est dommage, ce saké était délicieux, pourtant.

La porte de la guilde vole en éclats dans une explosion de lumière aveuglante. Le liquide que personne n'a eu le temps de nettoyer a formé une flaque rouge et s'immobilise pour former une tache qui sillonne entre des tessons de verre que personne ne ramassera non plus.

Des cris retentissent, des bancs crissent – c'est la panique. Les poings saisissent furieusement épées, massues, lances, haches.

Et le noir complet. Pendant un court instant, plus personne ne voit rien. Les paupières clignent, désorientées.

-J'sais où est le vieux. Tu peux y aller.

La lumière se fait a nouveau dans la salle – les mages se retournent, sur le qui -vive, mais déjà trop déstabilisés pour arrêter le jeune homme blond qui fonce à toute allure vers leur maître.

Il saute sur les tables, donne des coups de pied dans les chaises – il faut environ une demi-secondes aux guerriers pour réagir.

Les mages se ruent vers lui, leurs armes battent l'air, des ordres sont criés à la hâte dans toutes les directions.

« La guilde est attaquée ! » _Sans blague_ , ricane t-il en assommant son premier opposant d'un coup de poing à la mâchoire.

Mais un deuxième jeune homme dont la silhouette se mouve si vite que leurs yeux ont du mal à la capter leur rappelle que le blond n'est pas leur adversaire.

Ses cheveux dissimulent une partie de son visage, et l'oeil rubis que les mages peuvent apercevoir les fusille tous d'un regard effrayant.

« Mettez vous à l'abris ! » _Pauvres fous_ , pense t-il en attrapant deux mages par la peau du cou pour les fracasser l'un contre l'autre avant de les jeter proprement sur le côté. Il n'y a nulle part où fuir, pas un coin obscur dans lequel se réfugier.

Le maître regarde la scène, pour le moment impassible. Il laisse les mages de sa guilde s'occuper de ces deux fauteurs de troubles. Ils n'ont pas utilisé un seul sort depuis le début de la bataille – ils en viendront rapidement a bout.

Mais les mages noirs tombent un par un sous les assauts déchaînés du brun. Les guerriers les plus près du trône retiennent tant bien que mal -et surtout mal- le blond qui progresse vers le maître à une vitesse inquiétante.

Toujours pas de magie – juste des poings, des coups de pieds retournés, quelques coups de dents, même.

« Butez-les ! » _Essayez seulement._

Le maître de la guilde pose ses deux mains sur le chat, et celui ci disparaît. Le blond fronce les sourcils.

-Je dois buter le vieux avant d'avoir le chat ? Ca marche.

Il ne lui en voudra pas de prendre le plus gros morceau. Et puis il a déjà à faire avec les mages prêts à tout pour protéger leur guilde – surtout leurs vies et leur confort, en l'occurrence.

Les deux envahisseurs ont un style de combat radicalement différent. Le brun est rapide comme une ombre, précis, et soucieux de ne pas laisser ses adversaires inconscients sur son chemin. L'autre, quand à lui, abat les combattants moins rapidement que son allié, mais les frappe avec une sauvagerie qui fait reculer une bonne partie d'entre eux.

Des gerbes de sang volent a travers la pièce, des hurlements féroces et meurtriers retentissent en écho sur les murs de pierre – plus pour longtemps.

Le brun élimine une femme qui vient de se jeter sur lui d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Un os craque contre sa botte métallique.

Il s'autorise un regard en arrière – son partenaire a presque rejoint le trône. Évitant souplement la hache qui s'est abattue à quelques centimètres de son cou, il assomme son propriétaire d'un coup de coude au visage.

Sa cape noire claque dans son dos et il virevolte à nouveau entre les nouveaux opposants qui se jettent sur lui.

-C'est ça, notre plus grosse mission de l'année ? sifflote presque le blond, en sautant souplement jusqu'au trône du maître qui ne bouge toujours pas.

Il approche lentement, comme pour évaluer sa proie. Toujours pas de réaction ? Il lui semble pourtant que le dos du vieil homme s'est raidi.

C'était un grand personnage au visage ridé, vêtu d'une armure trop grande pour lui, qui tenait une sorte de sceptre à tête de chat.

-Il fait froid dans le dos, votre bâton. commenta le blond.

-Qui est-tu, pour oser défier ma guilde ? demande t-il en guide de réponse, insensible au massacre qui se déroule devant lui.

Avant que l'insolent intrus ne lui réponde que saccager est un terme plus approprié, un concert de hurlement plus forts et plus désespérés que tous les autres lui fait détourner le regard.

- _Hurlement du dragon de l'ombre._

Une véritable tempête déferle sur la guilde, soufflant bancs, chaises, armes et mages. C'est le chaos. Les ténèbres détruisent tout sur leur passages, les mages tombent comme des châteaux de cartes.

Et lorsque le calme se fait enfin, un jeune homme brun se tient debout au milieu de la dernière centaine de mages encore prêts à se battre il y a une poignée de secondes.

-Des dragon slayers...murmure le maître, le visage devenu livide.

Le blond fait un pas de plus vers lui, de sa démarche assurée qui ne laisse entrevoir ni appréhension, ni hésitation. Il n'a aucun doute sur sa victoire – leur victoire.

Le maître siffle de rage.

-Vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à ma guilde. Hurle t-il en abattant son sceptre sur le sol.

Une silhouette colossale émerge d'une trappe située derrière le trône. C'est un guerrier aux avant bras bardés de tatouages et au visage affreusement lacéré de cicatrices.

Le numéro 1 de la guilde ?

Le dragon slayer le dévisage de haut en bas et déglutit. Peut être que son allié allait lui en vouloir, finalement.

-Eh, lance t-il sans se retourner, je m'en occupe. Chope la sale bête.

Il n'a pas besoin de le voir pour deviner qu'il vient de hocher la tête, de souffler, de passer une main sur son front – parce que c'est son frère et qu'il le connaît par cœur.

Le colosse se jette sur lui, tentant de le réduire en bouillie d'un coup de poing que le blond évite en roulant sur le côté. Il se faufile dans chacune des failles de la défense du guerrier, frappant avec les poings, avec les pieds – mais sa peau est trop dure pour qu'il puisse le blesser sans utiliser de magie.

Alors il se met a luire. Et tandis que la lumière blanche l'enveloppe, il repasse à l'attaque. Les coups du géant pourraient lui être fatals, mais emporté par son élan, celui ci leur ôte toute leur précision, manquant irrémédiablement sa cible.

Le géant pousse un hurlement qui fait trembler les murs, et lève son poing au dessus de sa tête dans le but d'écraser le dragon slayer comme un vulgaire moustique.

Mais il est trop tard – celui ci a déjà emmagasiné assez de la puissance dont il avait besoin.

 _-Par les ailes du dragon de la lumière !_

Deux colonnes de lumière brûlante jaillissent du dos du dragon slayer, plongeant la salle dans un flash aveuglant.

Et lorsque le maître rouvre les yeux, alors qu'il gît au pied de son trône, incapable du moindre mouvement, il n'y a plus que le blond qui lui jette un regard méprisant, et son acolyte, la botte appuyée contre la pomme d'Adam d'un mage encore conscient – qui ne tarde pas à s'évanouir.

-Ils ne savent pas. Déclare t-il, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille.

Le maître de la guilde est soudain soulevé par le col, et rencontre les deux yeux bleus emplis de haine du dragon slayer.

-Pour ton information, je suis Sting Eucliffe, et je te pisse dessus. Déclare t-il avant de le rejeter violemment.

Le dénommé Sting lui tourne le dos et s'adresse à nouveau à son camarade.

-Alors ? Ce sac a puces n'a pas pu disparaître.

Le brun, qui esten train d'examiner une coupure sur sa main gauche, lève les yeux vers lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, une voix enjouée les interpelle.

-Sting-kun ! Par ici !

Deux chats sautent sur le comptoir du bar miraculeusement intact. L'un deux a la fourrure rouge, tandis que l'autre est vert, et porte un étrange costume de grenouille rose.

-Fro a trouvé le chat. Déclare le chat déguisé.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre ramasse une besace qui traîne par terre, vide son contenu sur le sol, et contourne le bar pour attraper la bestiole que leur mission réclamait.

-Une bonne chose de faite ! S'écrie Sting en donnant une claque dans le dos de son camarade, qui acquiesce. On va manger ?

-Fro est d'accord.

Les deux chats volent jusqu'aux épaules de leurs maîtres respectifs, et les quatre marchent vers la sortie.

Sting se retourne néanmoins vers le maître de la guilde, et lui crache :

-Tu diras à tes potes les maîtres de guildes noires que ceux qui ont détruit la tiennes sont Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney. Et qu'ils sont les suivants sur la liste des Dragon Jumeaux.

Le chat à la fourrure rouge illustre les propos de son maître en lui tirant la langue.

Alors qu'ils passent la porte de la guilde, Rogue sort une pierre de sa poche et la fait machinalement tourner entre ses doigts. Sting le regarde faire avec un sourire, laisse échapper un rire satisfait – peut être même heureux- et commence à s'étirer.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre laisse les derniers rayons du soleil miroiter sur la pierre, et la range sans un mot.

Dix neuf ans.

 _C'était une jolie pierre. Transparente, lisse, rouge. Sur le coup, Rogue n'avait pas réagi. Il avait juste jaugé l'objet, et ses yeux étaient passés de la pierre au visage de Sting._

 _-Ça fait un an, lui avait-il dit._

 _Rogue n'avait rien répondu. Il lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre de quoi il parlait – mais lui n'avait pas envie d'en parler, parce qu'il y avait rien à dire là dessus. Un an, douze mois, trois cent soixante cinq jours – qu'est-ce que ça pouvait foutre de toute façon, y'en aurait bien d'autres, des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années qui passeraient._

 _Rien du tout – ça changeait rien._

 _-Tiens. Lui avait dit le blond, plus pour le faire réagir que pour confirmer le fait que c'était un cadeau. Tu te souviens, hein ? On a dit que c'était notre anniversaire._

 _Elle lui rappelait trop de choses, cette pierre. Le rouge du sang qu'il avait essuyé à la commissure de ses lèvres, le rubis de l'œil de Skyadrum qui s'était fermé pour la dernière fois – trop de choses, trop de regrets, trop de choses qu'il avait fini par accepter._

 _Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Et c'était Sting qui avait décidé que c'était leur date d'anniversaire. Parce qu'ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls, qu'ils étaient désormais bien assez puissants pour ça – et que la première chose dont ils avaient besoin, aux yeux du blond, c'était une date d'anniversaire._

 _Lorsqu'il avait pris sa main pour l'entraîner de force hors de cette caverne qui suintait la mort – la mort de ce qu'ils étaient, la mort des années qui étaient derrière eux. Sting l'avait entraîné hors du passé, vers un futur qu'ils auraient sûrement du mal à accepter – mais a partir de ce jour, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux contre le monde entier._

 _Ils avaient pas regardé en arrière – ils n'avaient pas peur non plus. Parce qu'ils étaient deux, qu'ils étaient des frères, et qu'en passant la porte de la grotte, il s'étaient rendus compte d'à quel point les années qu'ils avaient passées avec leur dragons n'avaient pas servi à les aveugler – juste à les préparer à affronter le reste du monde._

 _Peut être qu'il avait juste pensé à ça parce que c'était toujours mieux que de se dire « Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire du jour où nous avons tué nos parents. »_

 _Pour les autres ça serait simplement « C'est notre anniversaire. » L'anniversaire du jour où nous avons tués nos dragons, l'anniversaire du jour où nous sommes devenus les plus puissants._

 _Personne d'autre n'avait à connaître le prix qu'ils avaient dû payer._

 _Alors Rogue s'était juste contenté de hocher la tête et de prendre la pierre._

 _Sting avait juste souri – pas le même sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils se battaient ensemble, pas ce sourire qu'il avait quand il avait encore l'illusion d'être heureux – un sourire carnassier qui voulait juste dire que ça faisait un an qu'ils étaient puissants, un sourire qui voulait dire que ce qui c'était passé il y a un an n'était pas une fin, mais un commencement._

 _Le commencement des Dragons Jumeaux._


End file.
